Halt, Sirius, halt
by Obsessedwithhim
Summary: Berättelse i marodörtid, ur Sirius synvinkel. Han tänker över hans relation till sin bror.
1. Prolog

_Halt!_

_Här får ingen passera._

_Här kommer ingen förbi._

_Du kommer aldrig över nåt mera._

_Så gå är du snäll, om ditt liv är kärt._

_Över taggtråden såg jag min livskamrat_

_Susanne stå och gestikulera_

_Jag har gått här i tjugo år snart_

_Men med en k-pist är det svårt att diskutera._

_Jag gick långsamt hemåt,_

_hemåt den kvällen_

_Skulle jag få se henne igen?_

_Hjärnan värkte_

_Och hjärtat värkte_

_Skulle jag bli hel igen?_

_En dag så stod, stod den bara där._

_En mur mellan mig och den jag hade kär_

_Vi bor två kvarter ifrån varann_

_Men en grå prick är det enda _

_Jag ser av Susanne_

_Vi skulle få leva här,_

_Vi skulle få leva här,_

_Vi skulle få leva här,_

_Vi skulle få leva här…_

-_ Ur Die Mauer, Ebba Grön. _

Sirius visste, han visste att det var som en mur mellan han och hans bror. Och han visste att han själv varit en del av byggandet av den, såsom Regulus och deras föräldrar. Han visste att det var hans eget fel att syskonbandet hade krossats och en mur med taggtråd vuxit upp.

I barndomen hade det bara varit små bagateller de bråkat om, som om vems leksak den blåa lilla nallen faktiskt var. Men nu när de var tonåringar hade de små bagatellerna växt sig till bråk om mer allvarliga saker och slagsmålen blivit mer våldsamma.

Deras föräldrar hade inte gjort saken bättre. Mr Black senior hade bara mannat dem till att slå hårdare, och mrs Black drog sig alltid undan i köket, för att tvätta brödernas sår efteråt, bara för att känna att hon gjorde något åt smärtan de kände.

Varje tegelsten, varje del av muren var som en bit av Sirius liv, en bit av det han och Regulus hade varit med om, de där hemska timmarna på nätterna då de bråkat, blåmärkena och ärren som funnits kvar som minnen – det var muren som fick Sirius att hata sin bror och sina handlingar.

Han kunde inte hata sig själv lika mycket som det han gjort, för det var det som gjort att han hatade Regulus.

Hur mycket Sirius än försökte kunde han inte komma över muren till andra sidan, till Regulus. Det var nog så för Regulus också, för om han någon gång kom med ett försök till en vänlig blick mot Sirius blev den snabbt avvärjd av mottagaren. Det var som en ond cirkel, om någon försökte ville inte den andre, och när den andre ville tänkte inte den förste vara med.

"Till slut måste någon sluta försöka", mumlade Sirius där han satt på sin gamla säng i sitt rum på Grimmaldiplan nummer tolv.

Sängen hade stått obäddad i stort sett hela sommaren, och nu satt Sirius som förstenad av synen av en liten silvrigt skinande varelse sväva över det dammiga golvet. Han viftade bort synen och tittade intensivt på sin ärriga handrygg. Ärren var av alla möjliga former, men mest streck i olika riktningar. Han kunde minnas sin lillebrors hatiska blick så väl; Hatet hade riktigt strömmat ur hans mörka ögon, som en vass pil som strävade för att döda.

"Det här ska du få för", hade Sirius hört honom viska innan Regulus sparkat honom på smalbenet, det var några timmar efter att Sirius tittat intresserat på Kelly Hansons vackra kropp, som Regulus alltid beundrat. Sirius hade aldrig trott att hans bror skulle gå så långt att blickar förbjöds, men tydligen hade han haft fel.

Även fast Regulus satt i sitt rum i samma hus som Sirius kändes det som om de var mil ifrån varandra, inte fysiskt, utan psykiskt. De talade inte till varandra, de undvek varandras blickar, Regulus fanns knappt längre för Sirius.

Han undrade vem som stod vid muren med en k-pist som det var svårt att diskutera med.


	2. 1 Ett underligt regn

**1. Ett underligt regn**

Sirius drog en djup suck vid synen av sin mor, som sträckte sig för att dra bort gardinerna från det lilla fönstret som gav en gnutta ljus åt det annars rätt mörka rummet.

"Låt det vara", mumlade han sömnigt och stäckte ut sig där han låg på sin ännu obäddade säng.

"Du ska upp", svarade hans mor barskt och drog undan gardinerna, trots att Sirius sagt att hon skulle låta det vara.

Hon tittade svart på Sirius. "Upp då, odugling!"

Sirius suckade, men satte sig upp, och mrs Black gick ut ur rummet. Sirius drog på sig ett par slitna jeans över kalsongerna och gick ner till köket för att visa sin mor att han inte alls var oduglig.

"Ska jag göra furkost?" försökte han och log lite mot mrs Black, som hällde upp te i en nattblå kopp.

"Sätt dig, pojk", svarade mrs Black och ställde koppen på bordet. "Din far kommer strax."

Sirius satte sig lydigt ned på stolen hans mor pekat på och tittade, med samma leende som tidigare, på kvinnan som stod och hällde upp te i ännu en kopp. Han följde hennes rörelser då hon letade i köksskåpet efter en till kopp, och valde den grällaste Sirius någonsin sett användas. Koppen var orange med gröna prickar, och den såg ut att vara just en sådan kopp man gav till den som var riktigt ovälkommen i huset. Sirius anade att det var han själv som skulle sitta och dricka te ur just den fulaste koppen någon i hela familjen Black någonsin ägt när hans far kommit ner.

Men i stället för att höra mr Black's skor försiktigt kliva ner för trappan hörde Sirius ytterdörren öppnas och slängas igen med en smäll. Hans gamle far visade sig i köket och tog emot koppen hans fru räckt honom. Han lade sin hand på fruns axel då hon suckade tungt och såg på dörröppningen med ett sorgset uttryck.

Sirius betraktade förbryllat sina föräldrar. "Vad står på?"

Hans mor suckade ännu en gång och läppjade på det heta teet. "Inget, Sirius, inget."

Hon gav sin son en bit bröd att tugga på och gick sedan, tillsammans med sin man, ut ur köket. Sirius åt upp sitt bröd och gick sedan upp till sitt rum för att klä på sig. På skrivbordet låg lite strödda pergamentbitar tillsammans med en bläckflaska, en fjäderpenna och en stor ugglebur innehållande en stor, brunspräcklig uggla. Sirius tvekade några sekunder innan han satte sig ner för att skriva ett brev till sin bästa vän – James. Han klottrade ned några ord och knöt fast pergamentbiten runt ugglan Greys ben. Han såg ut genom fönstret då ugglan flaxade iväg över London mot James stora, hemtrevliga hus långt där borta någonstans.

Sirius visste att den här dagen skulle bli väldigt tråkig. Vädret var grått och Sirius hade ingen aning om vad han skulle ägna dagen till, så han bestämde sig halvhjärtat för att gå ut och spatsera på Londons gator. Han lämnade huset utan att säga till någon annan och svängde åt vänster vid soptunnorna utanför Grimmaldiplans gator.

Den första regndroppen föll vi lunchtid, precis när Sirius passerat Den Läckande Kitteln. Hans mörka hår hängde framför ögonen av tyngden från det våta regnet, och hans fingertoppar darrade av köld nere i jeansfickorna. Regnet forsade ner nu, och överallt kring Sirius sprang mugglare för att hitta skydd för regnet. Sirius stannade upp, våt som han var, och vände tvärt för att gå in på Läckande Kitteln. Han hade lite pengar i fickan, så han beställde kvickt en tallrik grönsakssoppa och en varm macka. Han fick sin beställning några minuter senare och satte sig vid ett av bordet där ett kvarglömt ex av Daily Prophet avslöjade rubriken:

**Ministeriet låter han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn härja fritt.**

Sirius läste texten under rubriken, som innehöll kritik mot ministeriets insatser i kampen mot Mörkrets Herre. Sirius tyckte att reportern överdrev, ministeriet gjorde ju så gott de kunde - deras motståndare var ju inte precis den lättaste man kunde hitta. Om de inte hade gjort något hade säkert hela mugglarvärlden varit utrotad vi det här laget.

Sirius halsade i sig en sked varm soppa. "Underbart", suckade han och tog vara på den milda smaken av grönsaker tillsammans med smör och lite timjan.

Han slukade soppan på några minuter och bad genast om mer. Efter att ha ätit upp sin andra portion soppa tillsammans med den varma mackan bestämde han sig för att gå ut i på andra sidan mugglarvärlden – in i Diagongränden. Han tackade värdshusvärden för maten och betalade, sedan gick han ut med trollstaven i handen för att öppna portalen till trollkarlsvärlden.

Regnet strilade fortfarande ner, men i en annan form än ute bland mugglarna. Där hade regnet varit hårt och piskande, nu forsade vattnet ner i form av små, lätta droppar som knappt kändes mer än som en kall beröring på Sirius bara armar. Det var ett underligt fenomen, Sirius hade aldrig tyckt att regnet var så intressant förut, och det hade nog inte andra tyckt heller – flera av besökarna stod mitt på gatorna och pekade fascinerat upp mot himlen med stora, välmående ögon. De hade säkert bara en vanlig dag med familjen, till skillnad från Sirius, som inte hade ett särskilt band till någon medlem av familjen Black (utom möjligen kusin Andromeda), och som kommit dit för att komma från familjen mer än att umgås med dem.

"Sirius!" hörde Sirius någon ropa bakom sig.

Han vände sig tvärt om och såg en halvt bekant flicka med långt, mörkt hår som ramade in det smala ansiktet och glittrande, safirliknande ögon i en vacker, grön nyans. Hon hade Hogwartsklädnad och ett Slytherinemblem på bröstet. Hon var säkerligen en vän till hans bror.

"Är du här med familjen…?" började flickan.

"Nej", svarade Sirius tvärt.

"Jaha, jag tänkte fråga om du vet var Regulus kan tänkas hålla hus…" mumlade flickan och bet sig i läppen. "Jag har inte hört från honom på länge, hur är det med honom?"

Sirius, som inte var särskilt intresserad av hur det var med hans bror, än mindre prata med någon av Regulus vänner om det, svarade motvilligt: "Det är väl bra, antar jag."

"Jag är Eileen, förresten, Eileen Lake, jag är vän till din bror", sa flickan och log vänligt med sina smala läppar.

"Angenämt", svarade Sirius, utan att le tillbaka.

Eileen verkade vara någon som han i vanliga fall skulle blivit charmad av, men hon var en vän till Regulus, vilket fick Sirius vidta vissa säkerhetsåtgärder. Någon ropade på Eileen och hon försvann hastigt in i en klunga av Slytherinflickor, säkert alla ordentligt medvetna om vem deras vän nyss talat med – förrädaren Black. Det viskades mycket i klungan kring Eileen, och Sirius gissade att hon snabbt förklarade sin konversation med honom.

Sirius undrade varför Eileen inte hade hört av Regulus på länge. Om det var någon som höll kontakten med sina vänner så var det Regulus. Sirius kunde inte tänka sig att Regulus skulle sluta skicka ugglor till sina närstående om det inte hänt något allvarligt. Tanken fick Sirius vända sig om varje gång han såg en skymt av ett långt, mörkt hår fladdra förbi, för han ville fråga vad som hände, vad Regulus sagt sist Eileen såg honom.

Det blir så när man inte står nära sin bror – man måste söka upp hans vänner för att kunna lära känna honom.

Sirius spenderade hela dagen i Diagongränden. Han såg inte till något av Eileen, eller någon annan som Sirius kunde känna igen som en vän till Regulus. Det fascinerande regnet hade slutat falla flera timmar innan Sirius kunde känna den varma, tryckande luften bytas ut mot den svala sommarkvällsluften. Diagongränden började tömmas på människor, nu var bara butiksägarna och de få eftersläntarna kvar. Några barn, som förmodligen var barn till någon av butiksägarna, lekte tillsammans med en leksakskvast. De små barnen, två pojkar och två flickor, skrattade högt, men tystnade när Sirius gick förbi. Han hade en dyster uppsyn, något hopkurad kropp, med händerna i fickorna på de slitna jeansen, en urtvättad, vit t-shirt svettigt fastklibbad runt hans överkropp, ett bekymrat ansikte – skepnaden fick barnen undra vad för hemskt som hänt med den mörkhårige tonårspojken.

Sirius själv började undra om det var något hemskt som hänt honom – eller var han bara trött på livet? Frågan surrade i hans hjärna hela vägen hem till Grimmaldiplan och in genom dörren hemma, till han hörde sin mors utropande;

"Regulus? Är det du?"

Sirius tänkte inte svara på sin mors förhoppningar, utan sparkade bara av sig skorna och började gå upp för trappan till sitt rum.

"Jaså, var det bara du? Var har du hållit hus hela dagen?" sa mrs Black, både argt besviket, och Sirius stannade upp precis där trappan började svänga. "Strövat omkring och bara gjort onytta?"

Sirius höll tyst och sprang upp till sitt rum, han ville inte prata med kvinnan som givit honom livet utan att bry sig om det. Hon hade hela tiden favoriserat Regulus, och straffat Sirius för att han hamnat i Gryffindor efter sorteringsceremonin på Hogwarts. Sirius hade inte känt sig hemma på Grimmaldiplan sedan han var ett litet barn, och det var länge sedan nu. Men han förstod inte varför hans mor verkade så orolig över Regulus, han förstod inte varför hon blivit så besviken över att det varit Sirius som kommit hem.

Med beslutna steg gick han ner för trappan.

"Varför är ni så oroliga över Regulus? Var är han?"

De två medelålders vuxna i rummet stirrade på ynglingen. Modern började slamra med tallrikar i sitt rutiga förkläde och fadern tog upp The Daily Prophet från bordet och gömde sitt nervösa ansiktsuttryck bakom tidskriften. Sirius, som stod där i sin svettiga tröja och bestämda uppsyn, gav sina föräldrar en irriterad blick.

"Nähä, berätta inte då…jag skulle ju kunna sticka iväg jag också", mumlade han argt och lämnade köket.


End file.
